Xiao Fung
Xiao Fung is the Demon Sorcerer of Wind who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew Drago. Appearance Xiao Fung resembles to a large, gray-skinned frog with a permanently puffed-up neck. He wears several pieces of dark blue clothing and has golden bony armor covering his back and head, similar to an armadillo. He is the second smallest demon in the family with the smallest being Hsi Wu. Personality He is one of the demons that prefers to handle situations in a more civil manner if possible and seems the more reasonable one among the demon family. History Background In ancient past, the Immortal Zhongli Quan confronted him. With his magical fan, he trapped Xiao Fung in a magical urn (Relics of Demon Past) and then banished him to the Netherworld. Season 2 When Shendu's spirit ended up in the Netherworld, Xiao Fung alongside his siblings scolded Shendu for not freeing him while he was still free. Xiao Fung's portal was located inside a washing machine at a prison in the Black Forest. Shendu, Finn and Ratso deliberately let themselves get caught by the authorities, and sought out the door. Jackie infiltrated the prison, and accidentally released the Demon. Xiao Fung disguised himself, and escaped into the tunnels beneath the prison. After a pitched battle, he was banished again. He appeared in Demon World (Part 2), and forced El Toro Fuerte and another wrestler to battle gladiatorially. He was banished by, ironically, the fan his servant, Paco was using to fan him. Season 5 His Chi was found at a local car wash and was accidentally absorbed by Jade, turning her bad burping habits into major windstorms. Drago managed to temporarily absorb the Chi, but it was drained before he could use his powers. Drago was later able to absorb it with the rest of the Demon Chi in the final battle. Traces of it were infused within MC Cobra when he sent his minions to destroy Section 13. Powers and Abilities Being the Wind Demon, Xiao Fung can control the wind. He can blow strong winds out of his mouth that can repel or attract numerous foes and objects at wild speeds. He does this by sucking the air into his mouth and releasing it as wind. His winds are so strong that even using the Rabbit Talisman isn't sufficient enough to gain control while caught in his wind blasts. He can do this for long periods without falling short of breath. He can also use his wind breath to propel himself through the air. Like Hsi Wu, Xiao Fung can assume human form and retain his abilities during that time. Xiao Fung can also leap like a real frog. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Rumble in the Big House'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' Quotes * "Indeed. Let the eternal torment begin." The Stronger Evil * "This prison is paradise compared to the ghastly abyss I escaped" Rumble in the Big House * "Concealment seems prudent. Demons appear to stick out like sore thumbs in this modern world." Rumble in the Big House * "One cannot cast what one cannot catch." Rumble in the Big House * "Surely there must be a civil way to resolve this." The Eighth Door Trivia *When MC Cobra briefly possessed Xiao Fung's chi, he was able to channel winds through his hand rather than his mouth. *When the Demon Sorcerers cast their binding spell on Shendu, the beam of the spell emits from Xiao Fung's mouth instead of his hands. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters